Guar
was the combined form of the main villains of Andro Melos. Subtitles: *Andro Melos: *Tsuburaya book: *Guar Spectre: History Andro Melos Guar was the combined form of three evil Space Emperor siblings, Juda, Gina, and Mold out of their grudges against the Andro Warriors for foiling their plans. In addition, according to Andro Melos' speculations, Guar is technically a being that decided to split itself into said three siblings. With all of the Guar Army members killed, the three siblings decided to form into this figure. Due to Guar's body being that of a collected form of amoeba, normal attacks and firepowers seemed ineffective until Melos came in with the Grantechtor and used it to destroy the siblings, ending their reign but at the cost of the armor's destruction. Ultraman X After Mold Spectre was having trouble dealing Xio's defenses, Gina Spectre advised Mold to combine her soul with her Juda's, along with his own, and despite his caution that the fusion would be irreversible, they did so anyway and Guar was recreated again as , using Mold Spectre's body as basis and used their new powers to break down the barrier so that they can revive the Spark Dolls own by XIO to create a new Guar Army. But then, Hikaru, Shou, and Daichi transformed into Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X respectively to fight him. Even with a combination of Ginga Thunderbolt, Eleking Tail, and Cyber Eleking's Electric Shock Wave, Guar still kept on going against the teamwork of the three Ultras until Ginga and Victory combined into Ultraman Ginga Victory and Ultraman X transformed into Exceed X. After X distracted Guar with his newly debuted Exceed Illusion, Ginga Victory used the Photon Edge and Solgent Ray, destroying the fusion's weapons. X then used his Exceed X Slash to vanquish the Dark Thunder Energy from Guar's body and prevented them from reviving again. Guar Spectre was defeated once and for all with a combination of X's Xlugger Shot and Ginga Victory's Zepellion Ray. Data - Spectre= Guar Spectre :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons * : Guar possesses an axe from Mold. **Shield: Like Mold, the Bat Axe still can shield from average beams but it was not strong enough against Ginga Victory's power. * : Guar's sword, which had Juda and Gina's face on it per alteration. *Self Revival: After being charged with the Dark Thunder Energy, Guar can revive himself multiple times. *Dark Slash: As a being of darkness, Guar can use both of his weapons to emit dark energy slashes. :;Weakness The source of Guar Spectre's revival ability is due to him absorbing Dark Thunder Energy. By vanquishing it, Guar would lose said ability and weakened as a result. Image MOLD BATTLE AXE.jpeg|Bat Axe Shield from Guar.jpeg|Shield Guar Spectre.jpeg|Bat Calibre image dark energy slash.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash }} Gallery Andro-0.jpg Guar_Spectre_Mod.jpeg GUAR I.jpg MOLD-ULTRA.jpg|Guar vs X, Ginga and Victory imageyyyhh.jpeg tumblr_nx1aklwOwB1tfmnxoo3_540.gif tumblr_nx1aklwOwB1tfmnxoo2_540.gif tumblr_nx1aklwOwB1tfmnxoo1_540.gif GUAR II.jpg Ginga Victory and X.jpeg JetXft7 - Imgur.gif image vronj rv.jpeg|Guar been cleansed with the Xlugger Imagejeccjjcifi is .jpeg GingaVictory&XvsMold2.jpg Guar Spctr.png Guar Spectre Statue Closeup.jpeg Spectre Victory.jpeg|A statue of Guar Spectre at Ultraman New Generation Trivia *Guar's physiology seems to be fully organic, despite his components being cyborgs/robots. *In Ultraman X, his voice is the combination of the two actors of Mold and Gina Spectre. Juda on the other hand can only be heard emitting a grunt when Mold ask for his cooperation. Said grunt was recycled from Ultra Fight Victory by Juda Spectre, whom was voiced by Nobuaki Kanemitsu. *Guar Spectre's introduction was intended to bring out a stronger opponent that required Ultraman Ginga Victory and Exceed X to appear altogether. *Because of only Gina and Juda having mask parts, their sculpts were molded onto the Bat Calibre and continuing to use the Mold Spectre suit rather then creating an entirely new suit. id:Guar Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Category:Andro Melos Characters Category:Guar Army Members Category:Fusions